Scatman Footage
Ever since John appeared on the scene back in 1995 I've tried to get as much footage as I could from various sources. The majority of it comes from off air recordings back in the day, YouTube has been a big help too. I've collected all this for my own personal collection, it's not to sell and not to profit from. I'm not attempting to infringe on copyright because I'm not selling this, I include it on this Wiki simply so that people know what was out there. If I've missed anything then please do let me know, and if you can point me in its direction I'd be very grateful. The quality of footage varies from clip to clip but it's all watchable. A lot of this stuff can be found on YouTube under Scatman, Scatman Live or Scatman Interviews or Scatman Japan etc. Two things I've never been able to find (and missed on their original broadcast) are Johns Mtv Interview, I think this was over 10 mins long. And the DJ Hooligan Mix of Scatman's World. As far as I know there were no other music videos made after "Su Su Su Super Kirei" but if I'm wrong then please do let me know. I also believe there was a television commercial from Germany to promote the "Ichi Ni San...Go" single. DVD Footage DVD 1 Scatman (Ski Ba Bop Ba Dop Bop) Music Video Scatman's World Music Video Song Of Scatland Music Video Everybody Jam! Music Video Su Su Su Super Kirei Music Video Route 66 Live Performance Good Humour Man Ice Cream Ad (Scatman Parody) Su Su Su Super Kirei Ad (4 versions) Prin Pudding Ad (3 versions) Scatman Live in Paris Entertainment Now Scatman Interview Scatman's World Live Mtv Best Male 95 Interview Scatman Live on RTL Music Show (German show) Everybody Jam! Live on Top Music EX (Japanese show) The Making Of Everybody Jam! Beavis & Butthead Review Scatman Scatman Live on Top Of The Pops BASEketball scene F Scatman Nothing To Lose scene F Scatman Scatman Live on RTL Music Show (German show) Different to one above. DVD 2 JAM Documentary : German documentary about John and the release of Everybody Jam! (50 Mins) Mtv Most Wanted Scatman Live Mtv Most Wanted Scatman's World Japanese Impersonation Show 1 : Scatman Impersonation : Scatman Japanese Impersonation Show 2 : Scatman Impersonation then Duet with the real Scatman John Japanese Impersonation Show 3 : Scatman Impersonation : Scatman/PriPri Scat Japanese Impersonation Show 4 : Scatman Impersonation : Medley of songs for comedy effect German feature on stuttering : Interview with John & Live performance of Everybody Jam! Music Station (Japanese Music show) Interview with John & Live performance of Scatman & Everybody Jam! Video Da Scatman ScatUltraman DVD 3 Mark Oh : Scatman Music Video Top Of The Pops Intro to Scatman / Top 10 Countdown with Scatman at No 3 Netherlands Broadband Ad F Scatman Netherlands Broadband Ad 2 F Scatman Japanese Live Performance of Scatman, PriPri Scat and Su Su Su Super Kirei Scatman Interview Scatman Live Love Scenes From Planet Earth Trailer (F Scatmambo) Scatman Live in Paris Michi : All About The Girl Music Video (2010 song based on samples of Scatman) Scatman's World Japanese Rock Band Cover Pink V Scatman - There You Go Scatman Major League 3 Clip F Mambo Jambo Major League 3 Clip F Steal The Base http://scatmanjohn.wikia.com/wiki/Scatman_John_Wiki Back Home